I'll Love You Forever
by Flaming-Dragon-of-the-Moon
Summary: Sora and Riku are back on Destiny Islands and Kairi is having trouble on how to tell Sora she feels about him. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2.


**ME: Hey everybody! Man… I've been writing a few FanFics now… am I on anyone's favorite story or author list? 'Cause I really want to be! That would be so kewl! Being on a favorite list makes me feel important :)! Oh well. On with the story, no need to bore you with my thoughts.**

I'll Love You Forever

Kairi's POV

It's been a week since Sora and Riku have been back. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are back on their home-world and everything seemed back to normal. Well… almost normal.

I've always had feelings for Sora. I realized my true feelings when I saw Sora disappear after he rescued me and promised to come back. Ever since then I've waited everyday for him to come back to me, praying that he'd come back safely. I told myself the first thing I'm going to do when we get back to the islands was tell him how I feel.

But now that he's back, I feel frightened. What if I tell him how I feel and he rejects me? Or what if he fell in love with a girl he met when he was traveling? I'm too scared to tell him now.

I remember that when he was gone, I went into our 'Secret Place' and saw Sora and mine's childhood drawing. The one where we drew each other's faces. What shocked me was that I saw a new attachment on it. It now showed Sora giving me a poupu fruit.

At first I had doubts clouding my mind. What if Riku drew that and was playing a prank on me? Or Selphie could've come in here drawing this to make it 'cute'.

But somehow, I knew it was Sora who did it and no one else. I was so happy I cried. I knelt down and drew me giving him a poupu fruit also. Everyday when he wasn't here I'd come back here and see our drawing. Even though he was so far away, I always felt so close to him when I looked at it.

But ever since he's been back he's been trying to get to the 'Secret Place'. I'm so embarrassed by what I added I've had to rush him away whenever he got close. I mean, what if he drew that only because we were very close friends? Or didn't know what it stood for? Then if he saw what I attached he'd know that I love him and I'm not ready for him to know yet!

Sigh. When did life get so confusing? What happened to the good old days when all we had to worry about was what we were going to do today? Now that we're older we have to worry about how we look, what we wear, what others think of us, and will the person I love ever return my feelings.

Right now I'm sitting by my bedroom window looking out at the shoreline. The ocean always calms me when I have a lot on my mind. It helps me think straight. I know that I want to tell Sora how I feel soon… but before I do that I want to know if he likes me the way I like him.

Sigh. I'm getting a head-ache. I'm thinking too much. Maybe I could talk to Selphie tomorrow to help me. It's getting late; I might as well go to bed. At least there I can be with Sora in the way I want to be with him in life.

Tomorrow Morning

I woke up to a bright, sunny day. I got out of bed, stretched, took a shower, and went on the island to find Selphie. I know she'll help me with my love problems. Love is all she ever talks about.

**(ME: Ok, I have no idea what Selphie's personality is like. From the FanFics I've read she sounds like a real girly-girl so in here that's what she's going to be. So no one yell at me about her personality!)**

As I walked along the beach I saw her by the docks painting her toenails. I walked up to her as she turned around and she flashed me a smile.

"Kairi! Like, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while!" I smiled and sat down next to her. Before I could talk she started giggling.

"Oh, you, like, want to talk about Sora, don't cha?" I stared at her dumbfounded. How did she know?

"It's so obvious! You're, like, love-sick over him and it's written all over you're face!" I blushed and looked own, trying to hide it.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Like, of course it is! Every time you two see each other you both keep blushing so hard I thought your heads turned into cherries!" it took me awhile to register what she said. 'You both'?

"Sora doesn't blush when he sees me." I said hanging my head at the possibility of only being his friend. Selphie stares at me before giving me a friendly shove.

"What's wrong with you, girl? Of Course he does! He's been in love with you since, well, forever!" hope raised in my eyes. Does he really? It felt like a nest of butterflies made its way into my stomach.

"How do you know?" I asked nervously. I would give anything to know how he felt about me.

"Because he told me so." I had my mouth a gape. He told her? She started giggling saying how funny I looked right now.

"This had better not be a joke, Selphie, or you'll wish you've never been born! I'll make sure of it!" I threatened, shaking her by her shoulders. This only made her laugh louder.

"Why would I lie about something this important? If ya want I'll even tell you the story!" she said, and then started explaining on how he told her.

_Flashback Normal POV_

_Selphie was walking around the island, bored. She decided to go see what Sora and Riku were up to. They seemed almost likeentirely different people ever since they've left the islands. They always had really good stories to tell and since she had nothing better to do, she thought she'd ask them to tell her one. _

_Right now she knew they'd be by the tree they're always hanging around. So she made her way toward the bridge to get to the tree. When Selphie got there she saw Riku singing a song that was obviously getting on Sora's nerves. She hid herself so they couldn't see her so she could find out what was going on._

"_Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage… then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" sang Riku (very badly) making Sora chase him around with a blush on his face._

"_Stop it, Riku! What if somebody hears you?" Sora angrily whispered to his best friend while trying to beat him up. Riku just laughed._

"_I'll only stop if you tell Kairi you love her!" Riku laughed evilly, keeping his distance from Sora. _

"_I can't tell her that! She'll think I'm an idiot and never speak to me again!"_

"_Fine, then just say you love her, right here." Sora whispered something but it was so low that no one heard it._

"_What's that, Sora?"_

"_Gerr… I LOVE KAIRI! YA HAPPY NOW?" he shouted before putting his hands over his mouth. He was now blushing even more, causing Riku to laugh._

"_There. Now was that so hard?"_

_Selphie, hearing the whole thing, was smiling and suppressing a loud laugh. _

'_So, Sora loves Kairi, huh? This is, like, so kewl! I mean, it's obvious that Kairi loves Sora, and now that Sora feels the same way I know they'll be the CUTEST couple ever!' she thought over-happy hearing the news. Quietly so Soar and Riku wouldn't hear her; she went back across the bridge and made her way to her house to write this in her diary._

_End Flashback, Back To Kairi's POV_

"And that's how he told me that he loves you!" Finished Selphie. My face was taking on anger because she eaves-dropped on her two best friends.

"Selphie! You just can't go and eaves-drop on people! It's rude!" I scolded. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Like, oh please! Everyone knows that eaves-dropping makes the world a better place!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Well, it does for lovers! Now, are you going to tell Sora how you feel now?" I thought for a moment. I did tell myself that when I knew how he felt for me I'd tell him how I feel.

"You know what? Yeah, I am going to go tell him." I got up with determination on my face, but Selphie just pulled me back down.

"You just can't tell him at any regular time!" she shouted.

"Well, what then? Do you want me to wait until doomsday then?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me.

"You really know nothing about love, Kairi! You have to wait until the most romantic time of day! Don't tell him until sunset! And make sure you tell him in a romantic place!" I rolled my eyes. Everything has to be romantic with her. But I agreed and we stayed off the subject while we hung out until sunset.

As soon as the sun looked like it was about to set, Selphie gave me a small shove towards Sora's house.

"Now… go in there and tell him how you feel!" she encouraged.

"When you two confess, you have to tell me all of the details! Don't forget to tell me how he is in bed!" I stopped dead in my tracks with the deepest blush on my face.

"SELPHIE! We're only 15 years old! We're too young to do that kind of stuff!" I yelled at her, shocked that she would even say such a thing. She scoffed.

"Fine. Tell me how he is in bed when you're OLDER!" I rolled my eyes and headed towards Sora's front door. I knocked twice to be greeted by Sora's mom.

"Um, hi. Can Sora come with me for awhile?" I asked politely hoping she would say yes. She smiled and told me to wait while she got Sora. After a minute or two, Sora was in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Kairi! What's up?" he asked me with his hands behind his head. I blushed as I looked up at him.

"Sora, can you come with me? I want to tell you something."

"Why can't you tell me right here?" he asked innocently. I smiled at his clueless ness.

"Because it's something privet. Now come with me." He nodded and I led him to the 'Secret Place'. Along the way we shared small talk, but when we got to the entrance I stopped him.

"Sora, when you go in there I want you to look at our drawing that we did when we were kids." When I said this his face grew pale-white.

"Y-y-you saw i-it?" he asked.

"Oh great, now you probably hate me. That's why we're here isn't it? You're going to tell me you hate me aren't yo-" I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips.

"Sora, just go inside and look at it." I told him gently. He nodded his eyes and crawled in. After he made it inside I followed in after him. He was looking around trying to find it and his eyes widened as he looked at it. He started blushing and I smiled.

"Uh, Kairi? What does this mean now?" I smiled at his naive ness.

I slowly walked up to him and placed my hands on his chest.

"It means this…" I said as I looked into his eyes and kissed him gently, clutching his shirt. He seemed so surprised, but as I added more pressure to our kiss he started to kiss me back.

My knees felt weak and my head started spinning. This wasn't a lusty kiss, but more of a passionate, full of love kiss and boy, did I love it. He put one of his hands on my lower back and the other on the back of my neck deepening the kiss. After a while, we broke apart, just looking into each others eyes.

"I love you, Sora." I told him with confidence in my voice. He smiled and held me close to him. It felt so nice to be in his arms. I could stay like this forever. He then whispered five words in my ear that made me cry in happiness.

"I love you too, Kairi." I gave him an innocent kiss that lasted only two seconds but it still made me feel like I was in heaven.

I looked at our drawing and frowned as I realized something. Sora saw my face and frowned also.

"What's wrong, Kairi? Do you regret this?" I almost saw his heart brake at the possibility of me mot liking him. I lightly hit him on the head and pecked him on his check.

"Don't ever think that, Sora. I'd never regret what I've been waiting for my whole life. It's just that… you know that overtime that drawing will fade away. It makes me sad because I love it so much." Sora thought for a moment and then smiled as he pulled out his Keyblade.

"Sora? What are you doing?" I asked confused. There are no more Heartless on the island, so what could he be doing? He just smiled at me and pointed the Keyblade at our artwork. Slowly a light radiated off of the key and encased our drawing. I heard a 'click' and the light faded away.

"What happened?" I asked my love. He smiled and hugged me.

"I locked our picture on the rock. Now, no matter, what it'll stay there. It'll last forever, just like our love." I cried at how sweet he was being and gave him a gentle kiss and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you promise our love will last forever?" I asked. I knew it would, but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"I promise, Kairi." I smiled and held him tighter. Because when Sora makes a promise, I know he'll keep it no matter what. Forever.

**ME: That was my story. I've had this in my head forever but decided to write it down today. I absolutely ADORE Sora and Kairi FanFics! I have a question for everybody. Is there going to be a Kingdom Hearts 3? Because I really want to know! I beat the first and second game and I'll die if there isn't a third! Ok, I gotta stop talking. Bye everyone! P.S. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS IS DONE!**


End file.
